Time Ahead
by zebzy1
Summary: A year before Lucy joins Fairy Tail, Natsu reads a weird mission paper which leads him and other Fairy Tail members in a room. They learn that their escape is to watch the future and change it per a unknown person's 'Last Wish'. Although, finding out that one new member changes everything in Fairy Tail shocks everyone. Read as how Fairy Tail react to episodes of well, 'Fairy Tail'


**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THIS NEW FAN FICTION! Thanks for clicking on to this piece of fan fiction! This is my second Fairy Tail fan fiction ever and I hope you all like it! This is more of a humour piece then anything but you also have the pairings that you all know and love! I see lots of these types of stories within other fandoms, (Usually, Naruto's), but when I tried to find some in Fairy Tail, I could barely find any! So, I did the next best thing! I created one of my own! Hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 _"I don't know about this..."_

 _"What are you talking about? This is a great idea!"_

 _"We're messing things up way to much! We shouldn't be doing this, things could go wrong!"_

 _"I know, but it's not like we can refuse! After all this is the last wish of La-"_

 _"I got it! I got it! You don't need to remind me again! Let's just get this over with and watch as the whole world explodes!"_

 _"Your being way too dramatic..."_

* * *

"Okay this is weird..." Macao mumbled as his eyes trailed over the mission board, or more specifically a piece of paper with a mission.

"Yo Macao! What's with you standing at the mission board?! You're going to turn into Nab at this rate!" Wakaba shouted out loud, sitting on his usual table. With him, on top of a table was a brunette-haired women currently chugging down something from a large barrel.

Cana removes the barrel for a second to laugh out loud only to quickly start drinking the alcohol from the barrel again. Macao gains tick marks on his forehead quickly spinning around to Wakaba.

"Shut it!"

Fairy Tail was once again in its usual lively state. A fight was currently taking up most of the room in the guild, Natsu, Gray and Elfman taking up most of the room, flinging people around left, right and centre. Happy a few spaces back from them casually eating a fish while watching the fight. Loke was in the corner, girls surrounding all his sides. Levy was also surrounded by Jet and Droy, each trying to woo her to no avail. Laxus was lounging at the top second floor, not really bothered by all the fighting or cared. All in all, a pretty normal day.

Macao turns back to his original task and frowns lightly. He reached forward and ripped the curious-looking mission off the board and looks down at it.

"Macao, is everything okay?" a new sweet voice interrupted him.

He turned around to face a young white-haired Mage. Mirajane smiled at him curiously and warmly, raising a single eye brow.

"It's nothing, Mira...Well, this mission is a very strange one. It offers up a huge sum of reward to say just a few simple words...Which does not make any sense!" Macao informed her.

Mirajane frowns slightly and moves forward to Macao who passes her the mission paper. She also frowns slightly as her eyes glide over the words. Usually, all missions were checked and regulated by her so she had some kind of idea what missions go up on the board. However she had never seen this one, because if she had, she would have remembered it.

The mission paper looks normal, but the instructions were weird. They didn't make a single lick of sense. How could saying a few simple words give you a reward of 300,000 jewels?

"Oi! What's going on here?" A new voice interrupted Mirajane.

Natsu ever the curious one, had come up to Mirajane and Macao when he was accidentally flung across the room, near them. He had stood up, ready to jump right back into the fight, when he had spotted Mirajane with a mission paper in her hands. This was strange. Mira never went on missions anymore. So, he charged up to the pair wondering what they were doing, Happy following him closely.

"Nothing, Natsu. Just a strange mission paper, probably a prank or something." Macao said calmly to the dragon slayer.

Wrong choice of words. It only made said dragon slayer more curious.

"Let me see it!"

Before Mirajane or Macao could blink, Natsu had managed to tear the paper out of Mirajane's hands and held it up close to his face, eyes squinting even more as he read the words in his mind.

"Natsu! What does it say?" Happy asked curiously, high in the air.

"I don't know...I can't really read it."

"You two!" Mirajane said with a stern voice "Leave it alone. Like Macao said it's probably a prank. I'll get rid of it!"

"No way! This looks good and it seems like easy money! We should read the words..."

"Natsu I don't think you should." Macao starts to say only for his words not to be heeded.

"Hum, yup I think I got it now Happy...It says _'Awaa no gaguu la pee ta no fuwere!"_

Before anyone could even say anything else, for Mirajane or Macao to even react, there was a sudden, bright light sprung from nowhere. It gulfed the whole of Fairy Tail, blinding them all.

"NATSU!" A large scream was heard from somewhere, but it was far too late.

* * *

Natsu blinked his eyes a couple of times as his vision started to regain itself. Once it did, he looked around the room he was in. The walls were bare white, the floor he was sitting on was the same colour and strangely comfortable.

There were no lights hanging from anywhere yet the room was strangely lit up like a light bulb on Christmas. Natsu looked around curiously.

 _'Where the hell am I?'_ he thought loudly.

That's when he noticed he wasn't alone. Oh no, there were other people in the room. Not just any random people, but nope, Fairy Tail members. Mirajane, Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Gray, Elfman, Loke, Levy, Jet, Droy, Bisca, Alzack, Laxus and strangely enough Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen, were a few to name.

"Aye, Natsu you're okay! I couldn't see you, because of the bright light!" Happy cried with tears in his eyes "Where are we?"

"I don't know." was Natsu's stupefied answer.

"Natsu! I told you not to read from that mission paper!" Mirajane scolded darkly.

Before Natsu could answer another voice spoke up,

"Oh? So, this is Natsu's fault, huh?"

Natsu gulped. Hard. His body instantly shook in fear. Shit! He _knew_ that voice! Quickly, spinning around to look behind him he came face-to-face with the devil herself, as he liked to think.

Erza.

"E-Erza, you're back from your mission?!" Natsu squawked out loud.

Erza's brown eyes darkened significantly and she took a threatening step towards him to which Natsu started to crawl backwards like a crab.

"No I am not back. I was still on my mission, seconds away from _slicing_ the head off the monster I was finishing off when a bright light came out of nowhere. Next thing I know, I'm in this strange room." A pause as Erza took a step forwards to Natsu "What did you do?!"

Natsu let out a yell and his eyes sprung around to try to find some sort of defence. And, his coal eyes finally landed on someone who probably could,

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted out loud.

He stood and tried to run to the old man only to be yanked back mercilessly at the back of his white scarf, the material tightening around his neck nearly choking him. Erza's armour hand gripped his scarf tightly.

"Where do you think your going?" Erza hissed "I want some answers!"

Natsu let out a choked yell. He was _so_ dead.

"Ha ha," a new voice laughed out loud causing people to snap to the person making the sound "Looks like things haven't changed one bit."

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted out loud, the fear of his death momentarily forgotten "You're here?!"

The tall, red-headed man grinned at Natsu, legs already crossed comfortably, one arm on it and his chin popped up on that one arm's hand.

"Not exactly..." Gildarts trailed "I was still on my mission when like Erza said, a bright light came out of nowhere. Blinding me. Then, I'm here with you people."

His explanation was slowly followed by a number of "Hello's" and "We're glad to see you again." and "We thought it would be one or two more years till you returned." by guild members. Cana was not among those people, instead she was looking a little forlorn at Gildarts, the look missed by many of her team mates including Gildarts himself.

"So, what did you do then, Idiot, to cause this?" Gray drawled from his place, both top and trousers missing leaving him in black boxers.

"Gray, clothes." Cana laughed followed by Gray who let out a startled yelp.

"Don't call me idiot, Ice Stripper!"

"What did you call me, Flame Brain?!"

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked slowly, her voice calm yet shadows looming over her face, her grip on Natsu's scarf tightening.

"Nope! both boys said at the same time, "We're the best of friends!" Gray claimed with a fake smile with Natsu chiming "Aye!" in the background.

Erza nodded her head approvingly while many guild members snickered in the background.

"What happened to cause this?" Levy spoke up from her place, Jet and Droy on either of her side.

"Don't know. Mirajane and Macao found a strange mission which said you get 300,000 jewels to read some words and so I did." Natsu said with a shrug.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted when he realized something "The mission paper! It's gone!"

"You're right, Happy!" Natsu agreed looking at his empty hands where the paper should have been.

"I'm guessing you don't remember the words?" Levy said.

Natsu's clueless expression was more than enough as an answer.

"Hey!" a new voice interrupted them, child-like "You should read this! I think it answers a lot!"

Everyone turned to the voice, to find it belonged to a young boy. Romeo was smiling largely, next to a large table place strategically in the middle of the room which all the Fairy Tail members were surrounding. On top of the table was a stack of items that were rectangle shaped and large. Next to this, was a weird mission that none of them had ever seen before. It was a big massive box with a large lens at the front almost like a lone eye.

"Romeo?" Macao said clearly shocked at seeing his son "What are you doing here? I thought you were at home?"

"I was," Romeo started "But all of a sudden a large light came and here I am! I-I was scared at first, but when I saw all you people, I knew everything was fine. While, Natsu-Nii was close to being killed and you were all distracted, I saw the stuff on the table. I was looking through it when I came across this note."

"What does the note say, Child?" Makarov asked voicing out everyone's thoughts in the guild.

"Well," Romeo started and cleared his throat,

" _Hello~ Nice to meet you! I'm really sorry that I couldn't meet with you face-to-face with you all- **Stop! They don't know who you are yet!** Oh right sorry! I do tend to get carried away. My name is Mami! **And, I'm Zanto**_ **-** _Anyway, like I said I'm sorry we can't meet face-to-face yet. Something came up which needed mine and Zanto's attention - **The cause is all your fault. Didn't I tell you not to touch it?** Shush, Zanto! Anyway, this note will hopefully explain everything to you! **Don't count on that. It's Mami that's explaining this after all..."**_

"Wow, those two sure do contradict each other..." Levy trailed off causing many to nod their heads.

"I like the sound of Mami! She seems really nice!" Mirajane spoke up, having liked the girls personality already.

"Carry on, Romeo." Erza ordered.

Romeo nodded his head.

 _"The basics are simple. You are all in this white room for a reason. Said reason however we cannot reveal at this time - **Or at all. We'd get into big trouble if we did -** Don't be such a downer Zanto! Basically, this is all to do with what we are. Sanyo and I are...beings...that grant people their last wishes. I can't explain that to you anymore then I have. And someone's last wish was for Fairy Tail to know what happens in the future to them..." _

...

"WHAT?" Almost everyone shouted in the room at the same time.

"W-We're going to find out about the future?" Jet asked followed by Droy,

"Is that why we are in this room? How the hell are we going to do that?"

No one could really answer him. Everyone just stared at Romeo waiting for him to carry on.

 ** _"To cut down Mami's long explanation, you're in this room to see the future. You can't get out. Trying to do so with your magic will only lead to failure -_** _Wow, Zanto, way to bring down the happy mood... **Don't start Mami!** Any way, the mission paper that Natsu-San read was just a trigger as you would call it. To bring you all here. My contraption by the way. As long as you're in this room, you will not feel any 'human' needs. Such as eating or drinking or sleeping..." _

"That's why I haven't wanted to eat something yet." Natsu mused as he looked down at his stomach "I don't like it."

"I don't care what they say! I will always want to eat fish." Happy replied back a frown on his face.

 _"Cool, isn't it?! Any way, what I write next is SUPER important. The future you have as Fairy Tail turns rather bleak_ **- _Actually, some things happening in the future are rather great...other things not so much. The person we are granting their last wish too wants to change those bleak things. By showing you the future they hope to accomplish this."_**

"This Mami and Zanto must be really powerful to be able to do all this." Levy spoke up.

Everyone agreed, Natsu, Gray and Laxus rather reluctantly. They were the most powerful, of course!

 _"Finally to the very end of this note is how you see the future! **Best for the last, huh?** Yup, that's right Zanto! The __rectangular_ _little boxes on the table are something that are call 'DVD's' and they have disks inside. Just insert the disk into the other large rectangle box. The circle thing at the front will zoom out and show you a picture screen on the wall which will let you 'watch' the future. Almost like you're watching something on a Lacrima Screen."_

"Wow." Levy spoke up after she heard all that and other people agreed with her instantly.

 _"And that's all from us! You can't leave the room until all the things on every disk is watched! Hopefully after we deal with what's happening to us, we'll meet you soon! Until next time, love Mami!_ **And, Zanto."**

Silence.

"Well, this is interesting." Cana said aloud as she took a swig from the barrel of alcohol she had in her arms.

"Wait Man!" Elfman spoke up "I thought we can't be thirsty here, man!"

"I'm not thirsty." Cana said with a shrug "I just really like alcohol. So, I'll drink it anyway."

"We might as well get started." Bisca started to say "After all, you heard them. We can't leave until we watch the future."

"Wait!" Romeo interrupted "There's more to this...

 ** _"PS: Mami always forgets something to say. So, here I am_** ** _rectifying_** ** _her mistake while she runs off handling the problem she caused! The future you're about to watch is about a year from now. Actually, your whole future starts with a new recruit to Fairy Tail. This person changes everything in Fairy Tail...Actually, they completed your guild if you ask me. Oh...and between us, I don't like any of this. Giving you people the right to know and change_ _the_** **future is going to backfire badly. Just so you know, what ever happens, it's not my fault!"**

"Nice to know you support us!" Cana said sarcastically.

"Zanto is all right." Laxus spoke up suddenly causing all eyes to stare at Laxus like he lost his head. Freed, especially, looked heart broken by Laxus's words of 'compliments'.

"What?" Laxaus scoffed out loud "The guys covering his own ass! Nothing wrong with that and it's good too on a situation like this. We're Fairy Tail. You got to admit, us knowing the future and stuff is really dangerous because of our...destructive nature."

At those words, Makarov paled. "Laxus is right! Imagine all the damage this will do...I'm going to be broke! The council will have my head on a platter! Curse you Mami and Zanto!"

"Isn't it weird when he said that one new member or recruit in Fairy Tail is going to change everything?" Levy asked

"You're right, Levy." Mirajane spoke up "We do get new members of Fairy Tail a lot of time. Why does this particular new member change everything?"

No one could really answer her.

"I bet it's because the person is going to be really strong!" Romeo announced his idea gaining a few glares.

"Well, no point of thinking about it!" Natsu yelled out loud, not happy with Romeo's words really, "Let's start watching! I'm all fired up for this!"

"Idiot." Gray mumbled although Natsu was due to catch it with his enhanced hearing.

"What you call me?!" Natsu yelled out loud, hands already shaping into fists.

"You heard me. I called you an idiot." Gray said with a smirk.

Natsu literally growled lowly in his throat, it looked like he was about to jump up and attack Gray before a fist crashed against his head, causing him to cry out above him. Looming over Natsu with a shadow twice her size, Erza glared.

"I hope you're not fighting." Erza spoke calmly, eyes zapping from Natsu to Gray.

"Nope!" Gray squawked with Natsu in the background adding on "Aye!"

"Anyway," Levy started with a sweat drop "Back to this new member...They must be important."

The mystery behind this new member was really interesting for her. Even in the note, this Zanto person wouldn't even say the 'gender' of this new member.

"Let's start watching." Wakaba drawled out.

Everyone agreed with him. The only answers were in those small, rectangular boxes.

All of that was quickly settled. Romeo with the help of Freed and Levy managed to get the strange machine to start to work. Once the contraption was set, they both settled back and watched as a bright light zoomed out of the lens at the front and at once a picture was shown on the screen.

Natsu looked on excitedly. A whole year into the future...He bet he was going to be super stronger! Enough to beat even Erza! Better yet, a part of him also hoped he had found Igneel. That would be just the best. The icing on the cake.

Other people had similar thoughts on how their future would be like. What they would be like? Would their appearance change? Personalities? After all, anything could happen within a simple year.

"Let's see what our future holds, Happy." Natsu whispered to the cat.

"Aye sir!"

It started.

* * *

 **AND DONE! I know, I know, sad right? Don't worry next update is next week! I was planning to add Episode 1 of Fair Tail into this but I was like no that would be too much. So, next chapter is episode 1...I'm hoping for at least one episode for a chapter maybe even more.**

* * *

 **A BIG THANKS TO MY BETA XKURAI WHO HELPED ME WITH THE CHAPTER AND ALL THE IDEAS! YOUR THE BEST!**

* * *

 **Ah, Natsu your future holds a beautiful, blonde women that you just won't kiss yet!?**

 **Please review on my idea and fan fiction so far and we'll see...Who know?...I might update earlier.**

 **Till next time...See yh!**


End file.
